Eclipse
T he Dark Nebula is a Fa'ction' that will be featured in LEGO® Nexus Adventures that focuses on researching the Maelstrom. The Dark Nebula are mysterious and want to uncover the secrets of the Maelstrom. They are led by Anne Chient , an apprentice that has taken over the job of Vanda Darkflame and has dedicated her life studying the Maelstrom. Dark Nebula has been searching for information about The Maelstrom so that Sector 9 will be clean of Maelstrom. Faction Members *Anne Chient *Zack Brickquick *IG-904 *Wisp Lee (NInja) *Numb Chuck (Ninja) *Brick Fury *Dan G. Russ *Watt Chu Wan (Ninja) *X (Formerly) Specialty Kits: Mad Scientist Rank 1 *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 2 *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item *Item Rank 3 *Mad Scientist's Half Maelstrom Goggles **Drops a bomb that does 5 damage (AoE) and radiates,doing 3 damage overtime (uses 5 Imagination) **+2 Armor **+4 Imagination *Mad Scientist's Half Maelstrom Coat **+2 Armor **+4 Imagination *Mad Scientist's Half Maelstrom Pants **+1 Armor **+2 Imagination *Mad Scientist's Maelstrom Backpack **Releases Maelstrom, buffing your Imagination by 5 **+2 Armor **+3 Imagination *Mad Scientist's Scalpel/Dagger **Damage Combo:3+3+4 **Charge-up:Sucks Maelstrom from enemies,doing 3 damage (uses 2 Imagination) **+2 Imagination *Mad Scientist's Poison Fluid **Inflicts poison on enemies,doing 1 damage per 2 seconds for 14 seconds (7 damage) (Uses 3 Imagination) Valiant Weapon *currently unknown *Mount Gentleman Time Traveler Rank 1: *Top Hat with Goggles: +1 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions for 2 seconds. *Temporal Pistol: 1+2+1, charge up shoots a beam that ages the enemy, making them slowly lose health for 2.5 seconds *Gentleman's Tux: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Gentleman's Pants: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *4-piece bonus: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total: +4 Armor, +5 Imagination Rank 2: *Top Hat with Goggles: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions for 3 seconds. *Temporal Disruptors: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. 2+2+3, charge up shoots a beam that ages the enemy, making them slowly lose health for 3 seconds *Offhand: Slows down enemies for 5 seconds *Disuption Armor: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination *Gentleman's Tux: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Gentleman's Pants: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Bonuses: **6 piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total: +9 Armor, +9 Imagination Rank 3 *Top Hat with Goggles: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Special: a bright flash of light blinds your enemies, making them attack in random directions and ignore you. *TIPP (Temporal Imagination Power Pack): +1 Health, +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Alters Imagination using the power of time, causing it to slowly regenerate (1 point every 2.5 seconds), small Speed boost, special causes the player to vanish, and then reappear 2.5 seconds later (while vanished, the player can click where he/she wants to teleport too, if not out of bounds, but if not clicked in time, the player just reappears where they vanished) *Primary weapon: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. Imagination Rod: Shoots a beam of imagination at opponents, 3+4+4. Charge up: Shoots a beam that ages the enemy, making them slowly lose health for 7.5 seconds *Offhand Weapon: Temporal Freezer: Freezes all nearby enemies in time for 5 seconds *Gentleman's Tuxedo: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. *Gentleman's Pants: +2 Armor, +2 Imagination. *Bonuses: **4-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination **5-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination **6-piece: +1 Armor, +1 Imagination *Total Stats: +1 Health, +13 Armor, +13 Imagination *Valiant Weapon: Time Vortex: Melee Weapon that does 4+2+5 damage Kit 3 Rank 1 *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price Rank 2 *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price Rank 3 *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Item, Price *Mount, Price Trivia *The Dark Nebula is based off of The Paradox from LEGO® Universe. *Their logo is a Maelstrom Orb. *Many members of The Dark Nebula are ninja, much like Paradox. *The Dark Nebula uses many of X's designs, although they were not appreciated when X pitched them. Category:Dark Nebula Category:LNA Category:Factions Category:Nexus Adventures Category:Items Category:LEGO Universe Based Category:Gear